Another Side
by readeatsleep
Summary: This is parts of PJO in Annabeth's POV. Review harshly please! If you want me to do a specific scene, just tell me in a review or PM. Thanks everyone! I forget a disclaimer every time. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am very new to all of this. But, I really like reading other people's work, and I want to try something out, too. BE HARSH. I want to improve, and saying it is good won't help much.**

**So, pretty much this is just parts of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series in Annabeth's POV. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters and plot, not me.**

The island of the Sirens was coming in view. Their beautiful voices lured clumsy sailors into their death. The Sirens sang so sweetly, but more importantly, they sang what the listener desires most. This could be an opportunity to become wiser—something every child of Athena should want. I had to hear their voices; I needed to learn my fatal flaw.

"I want you to do me a favor," I said. "The Sirens… we'll be in range of their singing soon."

Percy paused for a second, and had a gleam in his eyes that signaled he was thinking.

"No problem," he assured me, breaking out of his thoughts. "We can…"

I wasn't paying attention. It didn't matter—I wasn't going to be doing whatever he was saying. I was going to be listening to the Sirens.

"I want to hear them," I interrupted.

He blinked in shock. "Why?"

Seaweed brain could be so stupid sometimes. Does he not realize what a great opportunity this could be for me? I wish I didn't have to explain everything all the time.

"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive… you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get the chance?"

Speaking these words made me more confident. If I got through this, my mother would be proud. I looked at Percy, and at that moment I knew I could do this. He looked at me questionably, but he understood this is what I wanted. That I could follow through on this. He gave me a look that said "alright, now what?" That's where my plan came in.

Percy was wrapping a rope around my waist to tie me to the foremast. I could see the island ahead, and I knew it was time to give Percy the speech.

"Don't untie me," I said, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Ha-ha."

Percy needed to be serious. He cannot let me untie myself no matter what. I will plummet straight into my death. Doesn't he see that? This is a great responsibility, not a time for joking around! He must have seen my hint of anger because then he promised me that he would keep me secure.

I watched as Percy stuffed the candle wax into his ear. He looked so funny! I could help but giggle a little. He didn't notice—thank the gods—and I nodded to let him know how funny they looked. He caught on and made a face at me.

Now was the important part, I was going to finally understand my fatal flaw. I was waiting to get closer; the silence was eerie. I can tell that Percy was thinking the same thing. Then, I saw them.

There was massive structures everywhere, all beautiful and better than anything—even Mt. Olympus. New York's skyline had changed completely, and I knew it was by me. I created structures all over New York, and I wanted to see them. But, I was tied down. I had to get there! I wanted to see what I had done!

I looked over at Percy, and I started yelling. "Percy! Percy! Percy!" He noticed the alert in my eyes. I begged for him to cut me. He looked like he was about to set me free, but then decided the ship had to get faster. I just wanted to see my buildings! He has to let me go!

Then, I got a closer look at the scenery, and saw Central Park. That is when I decided that I had to be set free this instant. I saw my parents lying on a blanket in Central Park. They saw me and called me forward—eyes gleaming and smiles so bright. Then, next to them, was _him. _Luke was sitting there, and he was good. He didn't want to defeat Olympus. I saved him, and he just wanted to be with me. He called my name, asking me to come forward. I heard their pleas.

"Annabeth! Come on! We are having so much fun! We can eat and then go sightseeing!"

"Come give your Daddy a hug Annabeth!"

"I'm so proud of you Annabeth! You are just as wise as me! Come eat with us."

I glared at Percy. He is taking all of this away from me! I yelled at him, "How could you be so cruel? I thought you were my friend!"

Tears were running down my face. I wanted to see my city, be with Luke, hug my dad, and receive praise from my mom. Why can't I just go? I started to pull away from the rope, and then I realized something that Percy overlooked. I still had my knife. I cut my way through while Percy wasn't looking. Ha! Now I can go be with my family!

Success and adrenaline pounded through my veins as I swam to shore. All I could think about was how I was going to be with my family looking at the new New York skyline. I did a job better than the gods themselves!

I barely noticed when the wave hit that sent me underwater. I almost hit two rocks, and my family didn't even look worried! They must have known I was safe. I lost all fear and swam even faster. I was just approaching the shoreline. I could see the smiles of my family. I just wanted to join them for a little while! I would be back to Percy in just a few hours…

I felt someone grab my leg and try to pull me underwater.

"Percy!" I yelled while kicking and screaming. Why did he want to ruin my happiness? Why? I just was going to be gone for a couple of hours. He could join us, too! I started kicking and thrashing. I had to get back to shore!

I was pulled underwater. What was going on? Oh yeah, I had to get to shore! I created a whole new world, saved Luke, and my parents were together. All my achievements were complete. But, Percy was trying to ruin it. I started kicking some more.

I was going deeper and deeper. Getting to shore was still a priority, but right now I needed air. Bubbles shot out my mouth. I wouldn't be able to last much longer. If only I could be on shore…

An air bubble soon went around my head. I looked at Percy, and at that moment I knew how stupid I was. I had fallen for the spell. I almost got myself killed. I started sobbing. I put my head on Percy's shoulder and cried for everything I couldn't do. I couldn't be better than the gods, I couldn't save look, my parents would never be together, and yet, I still fell for it.

Wisdom can be a burden; I learned that when I realized my fatal flaw.

My fatal flaw was hubris. I thought I could be better than everyone—even the gods. I contained deadly pride.

As I thought about it, I sobbed even harder into Percy's shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! Remember, if you do review (please!), review mean! I want to improve. If you want me to do a specific scene, then just PM me or tell me in a review. Sadly, I currently do not have my Lightning Thief. I lent it to a friend, and she is a SLOW reader. So, if you want me to do something from there, just tell me and I will get to it later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter Two! This is the kiss scene! I want to give a special thanks to thelittlemonster17 for being my first review! Enjoy!**

"Tyson, I think the cake is ready," I said. With everything that went on today, it slipped most of the camp's minds that it was Percy's birthday. Percy never slipped my mind, and I mean never. I don't know when I first realized I had a crush on Percy; it was probably somewhere in between the jealousy of Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the fact that he was my only close friend that was a guy. I have to tell him tonight. What's the worst that can happen? Rejection? I could feel my eyes start to burn with the thought that he didn't like me.

"Let me do the icing! Let me!" Tyson yelled, snapping me out of my trance.

I handed Tyson the blue icing as he spread it all over the place. Percy will love the blue icing; it should remind him of home. What was going to happen when Percy and I go our separate ways? Even if he likes me back, we will have to face an entire school year without each other. Unless the holidays…

"All done! Good luck!" Tyson screamed to me as I walked toward Percy. I stared at the cupcake trying to break down my nerves. My hands were sweaty, my heart was pounding, and I am pretty sure my face is giving a lot away. I finally reached the Poseidon table and slipped on the bench next to Percy.

"Hey, Happy Birthday," I said giving him a smile. He looked down at the ugly cupcake. He looked confused and lost. I started getting more nervous, I had to pull myself together.

"What?" he asked, staring at me.

"It's August 18th," I said. "Your birthday, right?"

Maybe I got the date wrong. He must think I am an idiot. I can't believe I got his birthday wrong. I looked up, and he was smiling. I didn't get his birthday wrong, he forgot his own birthday. With everything that happened today, I can't blame him. I almost forgot myself.

I smiled back and said, "Make a wish."

"Did you make this yourself?" Percy asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," he said. "With extra blue cement."

We both laughed. He looked at his candle, thought for a second, and blew it out. He must have been thinking about his wish. I hope he was wishing for me.

Percy started cutting it in half for me and him to share. Together, we ate with out fingers and looked out in the ocean. It was so peaceful and calm. Imagine if Percy didn't give Luke the knife. How would the world be with Kronos taking control? It didn't matter, though.

"You saved the world," I said.

"We saved the world."

I couldn't help but blush at the mention of us as a team. I hope that is how it is for now on. Not just Annabeth. Not just Percy. Not just friends. But, we.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody," I said happily.

I couldn't help but think of my enjoyment of the day. Rachel became the new Oracle. Along with being the new Oracle, she took the oath to be single for the rest of her life. Now that she wasn't a threat to me and Percy's relationship, maybe we could be friends.

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy noted.

I just shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

Maybe he would tell me first, and then I wouldn't have to worry. He must like me! I was becoming too much like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

I may like him, but some things will never change.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate in one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

I kept my eyes on the horizon; this was a lot to progress. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you so wanted to." He couldn't lie to me. I know he wanted to be a god. That's why I was so upset; I thought he was going to accept.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…"

Percy is failing miserably at trying to tell me his feelings. He pretty much told me that he didn't want to be a god because he didn't want to lose me; which is really sweet. But, he just can't get it out. Boys. I am just going to make him say it straightforward.

"Anyone in particular?" I said softly.

I couldn't help but smile because I already knew the answer. Percy noticed this and didn't look too happy.

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!" I really wasn't. He is just being so complicated!

"You are so not making this easy," he stated.

I started laughing, and put my arms around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

Acting on adrenaline, I kissed him. I never have been happier, and I thought I was going to melt right then and there.

Neither of us were planning on ending the kiss, but I heard someone growl, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly, the pavilion was filled with demigods with Clarisse in the lead. When did they get here? Soon enough, the grabbed us both and put them on their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?" I agreed, was there?

"The love birds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee. This cannot be good, Clarisse is only happy when something evil is being planned.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stroll shouted.

Well, that confirmed things. Everyone cheered, and carried me and Percy down the hill. They kept us close enough so that we can hold hands. I started laughing; I never thought I would see the day where me and Percy would be carried to our death while holding hands. I turned and saw Percy laughing too, and his cheeks were beat red. We held our hands tight until they dunked us underwater.

Everyone was waiting for us to come up, but having a boyfriend that is the son of Poseidon has its advantages. We weren't in a hurry in out little air bubble.

Percy and I argue about a lot. But, I think we can agree on one thing. This was pretty much the best kiss of all time.

**Okay, so I really don't like it that much. Please Review! Harshly, I need improvement! Any recommendations, just tell me. Thanks!**

**Oh, and btw. I will be doing the recommended scene from PJATO95 next. I just saw the review recently. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is for PJATO95. Hope you like it! **

**I also want to give special thanks for everyone who reviewed! Especially bigcitylights! Thank you for such a long review, I will try to stay in character a bit more and add more details. I really appreciate it!**

**Alright, now to the story: **

I was running all over the gym searching for Grover and Thalia. The moment the di Angelo's disappeared, I went to search for help while Percy left to go help the di Angelo's.

Now that I think of it, that probably wasn't the best idea. Percy should be searching while I was fighting. It's not that I want the spotlight, it would just be more logical. Chances are that Percy was led into a trap and was fighting right now. My battle strategies are a lot better than his because I am the daughter of Athena. Also, he has the empathy link with Grover so finding him would be a lot easier.

I glanced around the gym looking for Thalia. There! I ran to them as fast as I could without getting yelled at by a chaperone.

"Thalia! Grover! Here!" They came rushing my way when I told them what happened.

"We have to start searching the corridors for Percy. I think it was a trap," I said while walking toward the exit. I put on my New York Yankees hat and looked down at my invisible body. Works like a charm. I took out my knife and got ready to fight anything that came in our path.

"Bahhhh!" Grover screamed. I looked over preparing a battle. But, nothing was in his way.

"What is it, Grover?" I whispered. I didn't want anyone walking by and see that thin air was speaking. That would blow my cover or claim a poor kid as crazy.

"My empathy link. Percy. Danger. Outside. Monster!" At this point Grover was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Grover! We have to hurry! I am going to go ahead and see the danger. Wait a while until you come out. Grover, calm down in the mean time," I said. Now, I didn't care if anyone heard me. I have to save Percy and get rid of the monsters.

Adrenaline ran through my veins as I sprinted down the halls. Once I got to the doors, I quietly slipped out. I heard noise from the forest; I crept in that direction trying to stay silent. My heart was pounding, but my breath was smooth and steady.

I could finally make out what they were saying.

"The stirring of monsters," Dr. Thorn spoke. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus!"

We had to get out of here, now. This guy is talking about the downfall of Olympus and the reign of Kronos. And, the most important monster of all? What was he talking about?

I looked his way and noticed that he was raising his tail about to fire his missiles. Percy and the girl weren't paying attention. I did the first thing that came to my head, I ran straight into all three of them until they fell onto the ground.

I looked up and noticed that Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise. His first set of missiles missed us completely. At that moment, Grover and Thaila came from behind. Thaila was wearing her magical shield, Aegis.

The sight of Thalia running into battle was powerful. She has a large spear in her hand, but that's not what makes her so frightening. Her shield, Aegis, was a gift from Athena. Aegis was modeled after the shield that her father, Zeus, uses. The shield has Medusa's face molded into it. The shield does not turn you into stone, but it's scary enough to make you want to run away. Even the powerful monster, Dr. Thorn, winced at the sight of the shield.

"For Zeus!" Thaila screamed while charging at Dr. Thorn.

Thaila jabbed Dr. Thorn in the head, but he snarled and swatted it aside like a bug. As he swatted it away, his hand turned into an orange paw. As he was trying to scratch Thalia, she blocked him with her shield. Somehow in the fight, Thalia managed to role backwards and onto her feet. She was a very skillful fighter. I can see how someone can confuse her for a daughter of Athena or Ares.

In the background, I could here a helicopter was approaching. But, that wasn't important now. Dr. Thorn was about to hit Thalia with his missiles. Aegis blocked all of the missiles, but the impact knocked Thalia onto the ground.

Grover immediately sprang forward and started to play his pipes. It was a fast and frantic tune. The grass started growing through the snow. In seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him in a grass mess.

Dr. Thorn began to change. He grew larger and was soon in his true form. He had a face of a human and a body of a lion. His tail was throwing thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" I screamed. I had just noticed that my invisibility cap was not on.

"Who are you people?" the girl demanded. "And what is that?" She looked so confused and lost. Apparently Percy wasn't able to tell her about the gods in time.

"A manticore?" the boy gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power plus five to saving throws!"

He was talking about Mythomagic. It was a card game all about the gods. I had bought that for my brothers for Christmas. I figured they should know about my other family.

Concentrate, I told myself. I need to defeat this monster. He easily clawed out of Grover's weeds and was making his way toward us.

"Get down!" I yelled, pushing down the di Angelo's flat into the snow. Percy hit his wristwatch right on time. In an instant, metal thorns were hitting his shield with such a great force that dented his shield. I don't think his shield could take another volley, but I didn't have time to ponder on my next plan because Grover landed right next to us with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" yelled Thalia from across the field. She charged at the monster and I thought she would run him through. But, then there was a thunderous noise and a helicopter came out, hovering above the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that were rockets. Could the military be working with Kronos? That wouldn't make sense since he was trying to destroy them.

I was snapped from my thoughts when the search lights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew in one direction, and her spear flew in the other. I had to help her, but Percy was faster.

"No!" he screamed. He ran out to help her, and he blocked a spike before it hit her chest. He raised his shield, and I knew we were doomed.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

We were trapped. Between a monster and a fully armed helicopter, we couldn't do anything.

Then, I heard the horn. The Hunters have arrived.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved and everyone held their breath. There was only the snow that the helicopter threw around.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

He was cut off by an arrow that hit him on the shoulder. He staggered backwards, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes. He was aiming towards the Hunters, well at least where his arrow had come from. And, just as fast, the Hunters were shooting arrows right back at him.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy, but I knew he wasn't that injured. Percy tried to swipe him with his sword, but he dodged it immediately and slammed his tail into his shield, causing him to knock backwards.

The archers approached from the woods. The youngest was ten, and the oldest was about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans. They were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" I cried.

I heard Thalia mutter, "Oh, wonderful."

I didn't understand what she had against them. I loved the Hunters. They were noble and independent, and I was actually thinking about joining them. I was planning on telling Percy about it earlier, but I haven't had the chance to tell him yet.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall, graceful, and beautiful. Most Hunters were. She was the head Hunter, I could tell by the silver circlet braided on the top of her hair. "Permission to kill, my lady?" the girl asked?

I couldn't tell who she was talking to, she kept her eyes on the manticore the whole time.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against Ancient Laws."

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younder than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She has auburn hair gathered in a ponytail. I knew she was the god, Artemis. Her eyes gave it away. They were silvery yellow, just like the moon. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the girl. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and Percy, knowing they were the weakest. I had to save them.

"No!" I yelled as I charged at the monster.

I think Zoe was saying something to me, but I couldn't tell. I just had to save Percy and Thalia. They were my friends, I couldn't have them dead.

I leaped onto the monster's back and drove my knife into its mane. The manticore growled and started swinging its tail. I held on for dear life, I should have thought of a better plan.

"Fire!" Zoe screamed. I was in direct line of fire, they wouldn't hurt a half-blood.

I heard Percy yell, but I was too busy thinking. Either I jump off and risk the chance that I hit my head or I stay on the manticore's back until it is dead. I decided to the latter, and held on for dear life.

The manticore growled. "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

Before anyone could react, the monster leaped off the cliff with me on its back. I screamed for dear life while trying to get off. I'm Percy's friend, Poseidon would help me. Just as I was being released by the manticore, I was engulfed into the depths of the water. After that, everything went black.

**I know it is a lot like the book, but it was really hard to work with. It is mostly action, and Annabeth wasn't really doing much. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked it, especially PJATO95! Please review harshly, I need improvement! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**School started, and I am in all honors. It's not an excuse, it is a reminder that I won't be able to update often. Sorry guys!**

**I know this one wasn't recommended, but I really wanted to update so I picked an easier one. **

**Here you go:**

I handed Percy the prophecy. I just wanted to burn it up and send the ashes all the way down the Underworld. I can tell Percy thought the same thing; I could see it in his eyes.

"_A half-blood of the eldest dogs…"_

"Er, Percy?" I interrupted. Usually, I would snicker at his dyslexia. I knew I had it, too, but he had a harder time than me. Plus, he was nervous. "That's _gods_. Not _dogs_."

"Oh, right," he said shakily. He has no clue what the rest of the prophecy is. But, I do. I could say it in my dreams. I know this ending, and it won't be a happy one. He continued, _"A half-blood of the eldest gods… should turn sixteen against all odds… And see the world in an endless sleep…the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap." _

He became silent. It was only natural for him to want to process everything. His own sword could be cursed; no one ever understands the prophecies until the end.

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest." I didn't want him to. I wanted Percy to rip it up and ignore the end. I'm not ready to let him go. I don't want him to leave me.

"_A single choice shall… shall end his days. Olympus to per- pursue—"_

"Preserve," I said lightly, "it means _to save._"

"I know what it means," he grumbled. At least he is still acting like himself. _"Olympus to preserve or raze." _

The room fell silent. Everyone was digesting the prophecy. _A single choice shall end his days. _Prophecies have double meanings, it could mean something else. Maybe he would turn like Calypso, who doesn't have real days and nights. I just hope he doesn't die.

Connor Stoll finally broke the silence and said, "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not _raise_," Silena said. I didn't expect to hear her voice; I thought I would have to explain. "R-A-Z-E means to destroy."

"Obliterate. Annihilate. Turn to rumble," I said. I didn't realize I was speaking until after it came out my mouth. So much can happen in one night. The fall of Olympus...Percy's death…

"Got it," Percy said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thanks."

All eyes were on Percy. I was waiting for a sign. Would he yell, scream, get upset? I don't want this ending for him. That would be the only two guys I loved outside of my family dead. Luke might as well be dead; Kronos has taken over his body.

"You see know Percy," Kronos started. "Why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders—"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" Percy snapped. "Yeah, I get it."

I am a bit relieved that he was just being snappy. I don't know if I could have taken tears. I would have cried with him. Cried for the ache of leaving each other. Cried for the fact that I was in love with him. Cried for the loss of Luke. Cried for the fall of Olympus.

But, with thinking that, I decided that I wish he would have cried. Crying with him will be better than crying myself to sleep tonight.

**I know, short. I will try to update soon, and that one WILL be very long. And, a request! Two for one! Alright, go review now! Again, sorry for the shortness. But, I really like this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is for Alisonleigh! I hope you like it! So, I am pretty sure I misspelled Thaila. Please ignore it!**

Grover should be back any minute now. He should have been here approximately 15 minutes ago. He is late.

Late could mean so many things. He could be stuck in traffic, come across a monster, or, worse, dead.

He promised me he would visit me as soon as he got back. He wouldn't break that promise. After what happened with Thaila, he promised to never leave me and Luke's side. Twenty-five minutes. Something has to be wrong.

I walked away from Thaila's tree, and towards Chiron. He was the leader of the camp and would be able to send an iris message to Grover. Chiron is like a fatherly figure to me; he practically raised me himself. I ran away from my father when I was young, and my mother is the goddess, Athena. She has many children, I am sure she doesn't know much about me.

As I approached the farmhouse, I saw Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle. Gods, they were in love with that game. This was no matter for cards!

"Chiron! I need to speak with you," I spoke, diverting their attention to me.

"Why, Annie-bell, we have no secrets! Come on, join our game," Mr. D said with his blood shot eyes. I was not in the mood to deal with him today. I knew my risks if I snapped at him, and I did not want to be choking on grapes the rest of my life. I just have to suck it up for right now, and thank myself later.

"Grover was supposed to be back with that boy 40 minutes ago. I was wondering if we could send an iris message to see if everything is fine," I begged.

"Well, here let me go get—"

Chiron was cut off by a roaring sound and screams. I looked at Chiron with my bright gray eyes. They held fear and excitement in them; after all I was born to kill monsters. I ran up the stairs to get the spare sword. I hated not using my knife, but I left it in my cabin.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. Chiron was already assisting the boy, so I went and grabbed Grover. When he saw me, relief grew on his face.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you, Annabeth. We ran into trouble. We have a big one," Grover croaked out. He was in bad shape, he needed rest.

"Grover, calm down and don't talk, I am going to bring you to the farmhouse bedroom for now," I declared. I wasn't going to bring him to the infirmary yet. Camp Half-Blood did not need rumors flying around anytime soon.

I got Grover inside, and put him in Chiron's bed. I knew he wouldn't mine; Grover wasn't bleeding.

I leaped down the stairs to go help Chiron with the boy. The boy was screaming pleas to his mother, and held a Minotaur horn. That was supposed to be _my_ Minotaur horn.

Anger was boiling through my veins. I didn't want him to have fame around here. I was usually the outstanding one. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The boy was slowly dropping from reality. His eyes were scanning the room, and paused right at me. Those eyes, they were the bluest of all blues. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"He's the one. He has to be," I whispered.

I have only heard of demi-gods with eyes like those. They all became warriors and heroes. He is a child of Poseidon, and I, Annabeth Chase, hate him already.

**Okay, I know this one isn't all too great and it is really short. I'm sorry. Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1,000 viewers! YAY! So, this one is for bigcitylights! **

Percy and I fought in our usual position. Shoulder to shoulder and back to back. I felt as if this time his life depended on me guarding his back. Maybe that is where his Achilles heel is; I will have to ask him later.

Blackjack and Porkpie were kicking enemies in the helmets then flying away, it was funny seeing the look on the soldiers faces after they have been hit.

Percy and I made our way to the middle of the bridge. Kronos army kept backing up; we were actually winning. Ethan and I were in an intense battle. I never thought I would be fighting Ethan; after all, we did save his life. Metal was making noise everywhere from the sound of sword to sword. I raised my knife to get Ethan by his neck, but he wasn't trying to go for me. He was aiming for Percy's back.

The Achilles heel was there, I knew it was. I couldn't cut him off with my knife; I was already going for his neck. There was no way I could warn him fast enough. I did the only thing I could do to keep Percy alive. I dove in to take the cut for him.

The pain was excruciating. I screamed out loud and showed my weakness. Normally, I would rather die from pain than screaming, but this hurt. I faintly heard Percy scream my name, but all I could do was fall over. Everything was red. Red from my blood.

I looked up at Percy and he was furious. He dented Ethan's helmet from hitting him with his sword hilt. He slashed his sword in an arc around me.

"Get back!" he yelled. "No one touches her!"

Percy was risking his life to make sure no one touched me. The butterflies in my stomach started to come back again, but they soon vanished by the pain in my shoulder.

"Interesting," Kronos said. He towered above us on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand. He studied the scene closely. He was putting two and two together that I had saved Percy's life and that Ethan knew his Achilles heel. His eyes adverted from the scene and landed on Percy.

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," Kronos spoke. "But it's time to surrender… or the girl dies."

"Percy, don't," I managed to croak out. Consciousness was slipping, and my shirt was soaked in blood. I needed medical attention fast.

"Blackjack!" Percy yelled. Before I could even process what was going on, I was scooped into the air by my armor.

Blackjack had lifted be up and was taking me to safety. I could finally be treated by the Apollo children.

Knowing I was safe, I finally let myself smile. The pain was horrible, I was freezing, and I could hardly keep my eyes open. But, I saved Percy. I would endure any pain to keep him safe.

**I don't think I am too satisfied with this one. Sigh* Sorry for the shortness, but I am going to make this two chapters. The next one I will do is when she is talking with Percy. **

**Alrighty, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't understand how I was smiling an hour ago. Realization took a swing for me soon after I landed. I am seriously injured; there is no doubt about it. Questions are swirling in my head, and the pain isn't helping much. For once, I was thankful that Silena was by my side with a towel. Every now and then she would wipe my head or tighten the blankets. Occasionally, one of my siblings would give me words of encouragement and the rest would murmur in agreement. Besides that, no one spoke.

The pain is excruciating. My shoulder feels like there is fire on it. With every movement, the fire intensifies. With every sip of nectar, it slightly diminishes.

I turn to my siblings to see that Percy and Will are making there way through. A surge of relief flows through my veins. Half of me thinks that the relief is from Will being there to clean the damage. The other half knows it's because Percy is now in the room, and not fighting a titan army.

Will came over to me and unraveled my bandages. I wanted to puke, my arm looks disgusting. The bleeding has finally stopped, but the skin is green from poison. This is a cut that would take weeks to heal, but I don't have weeks. I have hours.

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered. He looked guilty, and I felt bad. But, I knew I had to take that knife. There was no doubt in my mind that it was a bit stupid and reckless. But, Percy's life was at stake. I would rather fight with a cut than fight alone.

"Poison on the dagger," I explained. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Will exhale in relief. Looking at my gash, I see no reason to be relieved. The wound hurt worse than ever.

"It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."

Will started cleaning the wound with nectar. Percy held my hand while I screamed words of protest. The pain is five times worse than putting alcohol on a bad scrape. It stung and it burned; the fire kept burning inside of my shoulder. Silena muttered words of encouragement on one side of me while Percy made sure his fingers wouldn't fall off. Will started to put some silver paste over the wound and mutter in Ancient Greek. The pain started to diminish with each word to Apollo. As soon as Will finished, he was pale and sweaty.

"That should do it," he said. "But we are going to need some mortal supplies. There's a Duane Reade on Fifth. Normally I would never steal—"

"I would," Travis volunteered.

Everyone glared at him. "Leave cash or drachmas to pay, whatever you've got, but this is an emergency. I've got a feeling we're going to have a lot more people to treat."

Nobody disagreed. Mostly everyone had an injury. I soon felt selfish that I brought so much attention to myself when others needed it.

"Come on, guys," Travis said. "Let's give Annabeth some space. We've got a drugstore to raid…I mean, visit."

I was grateful for Travis' words. I felt woozy and tired. My shoulder had some healing to do all day, and I needed sleep. Silena put the wet cloth back on my head.

"This is all my fault," she said.

I was shocked. Silena was blaming herself? This is not her fault; I took the knife. It was my choice.

"No," I said weakly. "Silena, how is this your fault?"

"I've never been good at camp," she murmured. "Not like you or Percy. If I was a better fighter…"

Her lip started to quiver. I felt sorry for her. She has been so fragile after Beckendorf. It doesn't help that she is pushed into war days after the death of her love. I wanted to hug her, but I'm just too weak. I was surprised to hear Percy's voice comforting Silena.

"You're a great camper. You're the best Pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent."

Silena's eyes turned from glossy to understanding. "That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us."

"Woah, Silena," Percy said. "Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry—"

"Please," Silena begged. "I can take a pegasus. I know I can make it back to camp. Let me try."

It is our last hope. We need the Ares cabin fighting by our side in order to win this. I met Percy's gaze and nodded. Hr didn't look like he agreed, but he didn't look like he was going to disagree with me, either.

"Alright," he said. "I can't think of anybody better to try."

Silena threw her arms around Percy in hug. I didn't think much about it, but she looked uncomfortable with looking at me afterwards. "Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"

Silena ran out the room and I finally had what I wanted. Percy sat by my side and felt my forehead. His eyes were clouded with concern, and face was turned downward. I felt a burst of confidence and said, "You're cute when you are worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," he said. "Why did you take that knife?"

I sighed. I wanted to yell, "Because I love you!" But, I knew that would be a bit bold and out of character for me. Plus, it was only partially the truth. I imagined if the roles were switched. Percy wouldn't want me dead. He would have done the same thing. So, I told him just that.

"You would've done the same for me?"

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

I was confused. "Know what?"

Percy leaned in real close to me. My breath started to quicken, and I am sure my heart was speeding alarmingly fast. He whispered, "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would have died."

I knew it. In the pit of my stomach, I knew he was in danger. Percy could have died. If I hadn't taken the knife, then the war would be over. He would be gone. "I don't know Percy," I whispered. "I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where… where is the spot?"

"The small of my back."

I lifted my hand to touch it. "Where? Here?"

I put his hand on his spine. He moved my hand to the right place that held his mortality. I was memorized by the spot. Nothing seemed different, but this was the last piece of skin that had stayed the same. His only weakness.

"You saved me," he said. "Thanks."

I took my hand off his back, but he kept holding it. Electricity bolted through my skin. "So you owe me," I said weakly. "What else is new?"

We watched the sun rise over the city. It was absolutely beautiful. It looked a bit like San Francisco, but then it looked nothing like it at all. Guilt started to weigh me down.

"You asked me why Hermes was mad at me," I said.

"Hey, you need to rest—"

"No, I want to tell you. It's been bothering me for a long time." I tried to readjust myself, but I ended up hurting my shoulder instead. I winced from the pain. "Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco."

Percy's face dropped. "In person? He came to your house?"

"This was before we went to the Labyrinth, before…" I stopped myself. _Before he turned into Kronos._ "He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, Percy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him." The memories started pouring through my head. When Luke gave me my knife, laughing on the run. It was all swirling in my head.

"But you didn't trust him," Percy replied.

"Of course not. I thought it was a trick. Plus… well, a lot of things changed since the old days. I told Luke there was no way. He got mad. He said… he said I might as well fight him right there, because it was the last chance I'd get."

The pain was starting to come back again. I just wanted to crawl under my covers and sleep. The drop in my heart was back. I knew it was a trap, but saying no to Luke was one of the harder things I had to do. We could have gotten the old days back. Luke, Thalia, and I. Maybe we could even bring Percy along.

"It's okay," Percy encouraged. "Try to get some rest."

"You don't understand, Percy. Hermes was right. Maybe if I'd gone with him, I could've changed his mind. Or—or I had a knife. Luke was unarmed. I could've—"

"Killed him?" Percy asked. "You know that wouldn't have been right."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I know I wouldn't have. Plus, I wouldn't be able to kill Luke. He was family. "Luke said Kronos would use him _like a stepping stone_. Those were his exact words. Kronos would use Luke, and become more powerful."

"He did that," Percy said. "He possessed Luke's body."

"But what if Luke's body is only a transition? What if Kronos has a plan to become even more powerful? I could've stopped him. This war is my fault."

I am the reason people are dying and Kronos is rising. If I could've just killed him or accept his wishes. Considering the silence, Percy must be deep in thought. How do you take news that says, "Oh, yeah, I am your best friend and I started the war we all may die in."

The door opened, and Connor Stoll came in. "Percy," he glanced nervously at me. "Mrs. O'Leary just came back with Grover. I think you should talk to him."

**I might just stop this story after a chapter or two. I'm not getting much likes over it, and with school it is hard to write. Well, this is the chapter I promised! Review, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

I walked up to the curb on East 81 to wait for Percy. He had orientation today, and we are going to the movies right after. I rub my sweaty palms onto my jeans. This is the first time Percy and I are getting together without having to worry about pulling out a sword. Well, this is the first time Percy and I are getting together when we _shouldn't_ have to worry about pulling out a sword.

With Kronos rising to power, you will never know what you will find in the streets. There can be monsters inside the school right now, but I highly doubt it. Percy would be able to tell. Then again, Percy also went a year without realizing his best friend was a Cyclops.

I look down to my watch; 30 minutes left. I would have left a little later, but the Aphrodite cabin was waking up. I had no intention of them telling me to redo my hair or put makeup on before my date. For one, it is just Percy. Sure, I brushed my hair a little nicer for him and tried to make myself look decent, but I can't see Percy caring if I had makeup on or not. And two, it is not a date. Can't two friends get together and see a movie without being harassed?

Gods, I couldn't wait to see him. I haven't seen him all year since I was in San Francisco. I miss his company. Percy and I fight often, but we both know it will never last. I can't stay mad at him too long and vice versa. We can both be silent and still enjoy each other. I wish I had him in San Francisco. There weren't many monsters, but I was so far away from Camp Half-Blood that it made me nervous. I just wanted the company of someone familiar.

I started getting anxious; 20 more minutes. I have been waiting to see Percy all week. I could hardly sleep last night over the excitement. He's my best friend, and I can't wait to catch up with him. We talked through letters, but it's not the same as being face to face. We will be able to see a good movie and enjoy the evening together. Grover will be _so_ jealous. Maybe the three of us and Juniper can do something at the end of the summer, but today it's just me and Percy. I smiled at that thought.

The doors of Goode High School burst open and Percy came zooming out. Was he that anxious for our movie? I looked down at my watch; 15 minutes early.

"Hey, you're out early!" I laughed, grabbing Percy by the shoulders to keep him from falling. "Watch where you are going, Seaweed Brain." I gave him a smile, when Goode High School's doors opened once more with a girl running out covered in monster dust. The smile immediately vanished. I looked from the girl to the school several times until I noticed the smoke rising. I should have known Percy would screw up his orientation. It's simple; Percy + school =mayhem. I frowned at Percy.

"What did you do this time," I said. I averted my eyes to the girl, "And who is this?"

"Oh," he said. "Rachel—Annabeth. Annabeth—Rachel. Um, she is a friend. I guess."

Friend. I don't know why those words affected me the way they did. I always considered myself his only real lady friend.

"Hi," Rachel said. She then turned to Percy and pointed, "You are in _so_ much trouble. You owe me an explanation!"

An explanation, demon dust, the fire. It was all starting to click together. This girl was involved with the gods. He just let his cover blow, and he promised an explanation! He could have left her with a lie? This girl can cause issues that aren't necessary! Police sirens started nearing toward the school.

"Percy," I said. "We should go."

"I want to know more about half-bloods. And monsters. And stuff about the gods," Rachel insisted. Is Percy insane? He told this girl everything, and she just screamed it out loud. Anyone could have overheard. This girl needed to be more careful. She wiped out a sharpie and wrote her number on Percy's arm. Little did she know that Percy can't call her back without endangering himself, and I will not let that happen. "You are going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

"But—"

"I'll make up some story," she said. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!" She stormed back into Goode leaving me and Percy. As much as I may dislike this girl, I respect her for saving Percy's butt. But, that's my job and I do not want to share the roll.

I stared at Percy blankly. Why would he give away secrets to a stranger? And now he is going to call her. He knows how dangerous that is! Can't he just mail her or something? Or, better yet, just lose all connections with her? A human is too risky to know about the gods. And, here Percy is promising more. I can't stand looking at him anymore, so I stomp off.

"Hey," he screams while jogging to catch up. "There were these two empousai. They were cheerleaders…" I quit listening to Percy's explanation. I didn't want him to explain what happened; I want to know why he told a mortal about the gods!

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?" I couldn't take him rambling about something I didn't care about. I wanted to know real answers.

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did," he tried to explain. 

"So you told her the truth," I snapped.

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so—"

"You've met her _before_?"

"Um, last winter. But, seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute." I don't know why those words came out of my mouth. I really wanted him to say, "Not as cute as you." But, even I know that is farfetched.

"I—I never thought of it." Sure, he has never thought of her. Of course he noticed she was cute, any guy can see it. Maybe I should have stopped by the Aphrodite cabin this morning.

"I'll deal with the school," he promised. "Honest, it'll be fine." Nothing is fine. The school is on fire, a mortal knows about the gods, police are probably searching for him, and our afternoon is ruined. How can he be so calm at a time like this?

"I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you," I said coldly. Behind us, smoke and fire were rising just like my temper. I was beyond mad, I was furious.

"You're right," he told me. "We have to get back to Camp Half-Blood. _Now._"


End file.
